In many fields of endeavour, the content of electronic documents is viewed, reviewed, and revised. Over the lifetime of a document, then, numerous revisions can occur. Some of these revisions are saved, creating an archive history of various versions of the document. Thus, as the number of document versions increases, so does the complexity of tracking changes made to individual versions.